Hopefully Not Just Today
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Written for Kasamatsu's Birthday. In all of Kasamatsu Yukio's 18 years of life, and all events that happened in between, he has never received something that could ruin his mind forever. For short: Mind- Blowing. Thinking back, he did invite a certain blond brat over for dinner, but he didn't expect him to just, well, appear in there. Looking like THAT. YAOI KasaKi


**Author's note:**  
Woot! Random oneshot for Kasamatsu sempai's birthday! And it's  
special: it's a rated M yaoi! (insert your gasp here)

So as not to waste space and your time (if ever you read my Author's  
notes) let's go on with the story!

Dont forget to review!

* * *

**"Hopefully, Not Just Today"**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**Kasamatsu . X . Kise**

In all of Kasamatsu Yukio's 18 years of life, and all events that happened in between, he has never received something that could ruin his mind forever.

For short: Mind- Blowing.

In a good sense, that is.

Returning home from school at around 5:45 pm, he noticed that his apartment door was open, and that a sweet odor coated the atmosphere within the room. Thinking back, he did invite a certain blond brat over for dinner, but he didn't expect him to just, well, appear in there.

Looking like THAT.

Kise Ryouta, his 16 year old kohai, on the floor on all fours, front coated with vanilla icing, he pressumed, from a fallen cake a couple of feet away from him.

Teary-eyed and red.

"Sempai!" From the look of regret on the boy's flawless features, he'd say that looking as appetizing as THAT wasn't the original plan.

"What are you doing?" Kasamatsu finally asked, licking his chapped lips in the process. And luckily, the blond didn't notice.

"I was supposed to bake a cake for you but..." Tears were about to spill off if it weren't for him wiping his eyes slowly, "I tripped!"

"You're like a grade-schooler, geez,"

Kasamatsu kneeled down infront of him, sweeping off the icing from Kise's cheeks with his thumb. And once he made sure that Kise's golden eyes were locked on whatever actions he was doing, he licked his fingers clean in an agonizingly slow motion.

Kise felt something stir within him as he swallowed. He grabbed hold of the older teen's sleeve, tugging, and giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

Two can play at that game.

"Sempai, I need a shower," He whispered, voice going husky, "I'm all sticky and wet,"

There was something wrong in that statement that felt so right for the two of them. And the hint was obvious enough for Kasamatsu to drag the teen into the bathroom, shove him on the bathroom door and lock their lips together in an extremely heated kiss.

Kise's high pitched moan echoed within the tiled room, reverberating in Kasamatsu's ears and pushing him to go further. He slipped his hands in the blond's polo, tucked in the frilly pink apron, and let his fingers trail across well-toned abs up to one of his perk nipples. Kise immediately gasped, arching up to him and grinding his lower abdomen against his Sempai's leg.

"Se-sempai... Ah.. Please don't tease,"

"I can do whatever I want right?" Kasamatsu lowered his lips to the other male's neck and hotly whispered, "After all, it is my birthday right?"

"Oh Gods.." Kise shivered, using his remaining strength to nod vigorously.

"Good boy,"

He continued his work on the blond's chest, tweaking the perk bud while sucking on his neck, leaving small love marks. Kise moaned louder, arms snaking around his Sempai's neck as his legs gave up on his weight.

"Kise, geez," Kasamatsu gave a slight chuckle as he slid along with the blond to the floor. Kise hasn't been touched like this since last year, and all he did was give pleasure to his Sempai. Now that it's the opposite way around, Kise finally lets his voice out.

In loud, heated moans.

"Sempai, please..." The pleading continued as Kasamatsu discarted the blond's top and unbuckled his pants.

The tent was evident through his lemon-colored boxers, and as soon as Kasamatsu gave it a good pat, Kise's voice raised another octave.

"Don't tease!" Kise whined, lips forming a pout as he straightened himself against the wall.

Kasamatsu merely smiled and freed the blond's erection from its constraint. Kise gasped, eyes shutting close when he felt the older teen's slighly cold hands engulf his throbbing member, giving the tip a few swipes by the thumb before fisting him in slow yet hard motions.

"Ahhh...S-sempai...that's.."

He gave the blond a small kiss, followed by a peck on the cheek, "I ran out of lube last week and I didn't get to buy this week either,"

"I-is that so..." The pleasure kept his brain from functioning, leaving him with half-taken words as he bent towards his Sempai while the pumping increased its pace.

"Do me a favor and come for me, Ryota,"

The simple statement sent him on the edge, hands clutching the older teen's shirt as his body convulsed in succession, moaning his Sempai's name. Translucent liquid flooded his hands, making him smirk as he brought them up to his lips.

"Maybe next time, I'll try sucking you off,"

"N-nani...?!" Kise stared at him, half with disbelief and the other half with longing, his member suddenly hardening as if he hadn't just came minutes ago, "Y-you would...uh...?"

"Just kidding," Kasamatsu shoved him back to the wall, kissing him hard, trying to distract him as he spread the blond's legs open.

"Don't anymore...you meanie..." Kise whispered through the kiss, hands clutching the teen's shoulders, "I can take it without the prep,"

"Kise, what the hell are you rushing for?" He tried to sound annoyed, but the amused tone got the best of him and a light smirk formed on his lips, "You're quite impatient today,"

Despite how wanting Kise is at his situation, he couldn't help but roll his eyes, "You should see yourself when I'm topping you, Sempai,"

A brow twitched, followed by a sudden movement that sent Kise all on his fours. He gasped, blond eyes studying his Sempai's face in panic.

All he sees was a mixture of lust and dominance.

"I'll make you forget that then," Kasamatsu whispered, bending over to latch his lips on the model's collarbone as he unzipped his pants, "I'll make you scream my name until that's all you'll ever know, Ryota,"

"Y-yes...Sempai," He grunted out, spreading his legs wider. Inviting him.

And who was Kasamatsu to turn down that offer? He quickly coated his own throbbing erection with his wet hand and positioned himself on the blond's opening, nudging him.

"How would you want it then?"

It was a challenge of course. But Kise no longer cared. He wanted him so badly, to be taken by his Sempai. To be fucked senseless until he couldn't even play basketball for, say, a month.

"Hard...Like how you like it, Sempai...Oh Gods, please...!" He didn't care about how pathetic and slutty he sounds right now, for it took only a groan from his Sempai before he rammed right in.

Kise was nothing if not adaptable. And Kasamatsu was thankful for that as it only took him a minute to get used to him before he started his rough pace.

"Kise, Gods... So good," He grunted, body snapping wildly to thrust within the warm, inviting heat.

"Ahhh...!" Kise's head dropped to the floor, forehead touching the cool tiles as his body racked back and forth to meet the elder teen's thrusts.

Moans and pants accompanied by the lewd sound of skin slapping skin echoed around them, arousing them further and Kasamatsu couldn't help but take him senselessly, hands grasping his hips so hard it left marks on it. Kise responded to the pain mixed with intense pleasure, his insides clenching and unclenching around the hard organ as he met it with his own movements.

"Se-Sempai! There..!" His eyes widened, jaw agape as he felt his cock ram into his prostate and the intensity of pleasure increased a thousandfold.

"Sempai... Oh gods, Kasamatsu-sempai..! A-ahhh..." His breathing became uneven, eyes clenched shut as he felt his stomach coil in such a fast pace, "A-ahhh... I'm c-close..!"

Kasamatsu replied with a low growl, hands snaking beneath the blond's legs as he flipped him over and pulled him up into a sitting position, "Ride me, Ryota, hurry,"

Kise complied, embracing the teen's neck and forming a leverage for himself to lift himself up and slam back down. He got into a frenzy, head thrown back, his sempai's name slipping through his tongue in a mantra as he kept on riding the hard member, slammimg it repeatedly against his bundle of nerves. So close to the edge.

"Shit, Ryota..!"

"Kasamatsu-sempai..!"

Kise came after one last slam on his aleady abused prostate, his seed staining the shirt of his sempai. Kasamatsu also came when he felt the blond's muscles hug his cock so hard he released so unexpextedly. He rode his orgasm out before pulling out and collapsing on the wall, Kise still sitting on his legs.

After catching their breath, Kise rolled over, hugging his Captain and burrying his face on his shoulders, "H-happy Birthday, Kasamatsu- sempai,"

He smiled, patting the soft yet sweaty mop of golden hair, "I guess I'll accept that for now,"

"What do you mean, 'for now'?! That was intense you know!" Kise pouted as he glared at Kasamatsu, blush creeping into his features.

"What? That's my only gift? Just for today?"

A thoughtful expression crossed over Kise and he smirked knowingly at the teen, "How about I just give you an unlimited pass?"

Kasamatsu chuckled before his eyes gleamed mischievously at him, a sly smirk making its way to his lips, "Perfect,"

He captured the soft lips in his own, giving it a small tentative lick before he pulled back and said, "Let's get some sleep. We've got practice tomorrow,"

"E-eh... But I wouldn't be able to..."

"Deal with it. You're the one who said you wanted it hard,"

"Sempai, you meanie!"

**.****  
****FIN****  
****.**

**.**

* * *

******Author's note:**

Nosebleed. Now that was KasaKi! Far from your typical KiKasa! The elder one prevails! Sempai on top! Hahaha!

Still nosebleeding.

#shot

READ AND REVIEW GUYS!

Tanjoubi omedetou, Kasamatsu-sempai~!

Signing out~  
Reimei-Jennoir


End file.
